Tarde
by Ichirinohana
Summary: Por que a veces nuestros sentimientos nos confunden y la palabra amor tiene muchos significados. TatsukixRenji.IchigoxRukia. Songfic´s
1. Primer encuentro

**Me llamo la atencion la idea. Espero les guste, dejen Reviews por fis.**

**Tarde**

**Primer encuentro**

Después de quince años de amistad y otros tres de noviazgo Kurosaki Ichigo le había propuesto matrimonio a la mujer que consideraba su mejor amiga y la que siempre había estado ahí para el, Arisawa Tatsuki.

Y esa noche celebrarían el "si" que le había dado ella, en el mejor restaurante de Karakura.

Llamo al restaurante de nuevo para confirmar la reservación, se miro al espejo antes de irse y se dijo así mismo que todo seria perfecto. Ella había aceptado, su mejor amiga, con la que había compartido tantas cosas y a la que siempre había protegido.

_(Llamada por parte de amabas parejas)_

_-Llegare tarde-_

_-De acuerdo, nos vemos-_

Camino por el parque sin muchas ganas, a buena hora se le había ocurrido tomar ese camino. No sabia si era tarde o muy temprano pero oscurecía y eso no le agradaba mucho. Al doblar una esquina diviso a una persona que caminaba apresurada y se le ocurrió preguntarle si sabia la dirección, se acerco a ella y al tocar su hombro la cabeza le dio vueltas; de pronto se encontró tirado en el suelo y con un dolor de espalda terrible. Agradeció tener buenos reflejos para esquivar el puño que venia directo a su cara; tomo la muñeca de su agresor, lo tiro al suelo y lo inmovilizo poniéndose sobre el.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una mujer.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Bájate de encima baka- le ordeno ella bastante molesta.

- Estas loca, si fuiste tu la que me ataco primero. ¿En que demonios estabas pensando?-

-En que soy una mujer que esta perdida y que camina en un parque sola a altas horas de la noche o de la tarde. No lo se- el la miro divertido pues se encontraba en la misma situación y no tuvo otra opción mas que darle la razón.

-¿Y creíste que era un mal viviente?- ella asintió- pues lo siento, yo también me encuentro perdido y quería saber si ¿sabes donde queda este lugar?- le enseño el papel con la dirección escrita en el.

-Es ahí donde tengo que encontrarme con una persona- le dijo extrañándose de que no llamara a su prometido como tal.

-Yo igual-

-Bueno creo…-

-Renji, Abarai Renji- se apresuro a decirle.

-Renji que podríamos buscar ese lugar juntos- el asintió y la ayudo a ponerse de pie pues se dio cuenta de que la posición en la que se encontraban no era algo muy cómodo.

Su piel tuvo una reacción extraña apenas él la toco y sintió que el mundo desaparecía bajos sus pies.

Un leve contacto que lo hizo estremecerse se la cabeza a los pies, un par de ojos cafés mirándolo profundamente y adivinando sentimientos.

-Tatsuki, Arisawa Tatsuki- contesto ella a una pregunta que aun no se había formulado.

-Bien Tatsuki¿nos vamos? – le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo sin dudar, anduvieron largo rato por el parque perdiéndose a propósito. Hablando de sus vidas sin que ninguno hiciera preguntas, hasta que finalmente decidieron que era hora de llegar.

Se despidieron en la entrada y dentro de aquel enorme lugar tomaron direcciones diferentes, apenas cinco minutos tarde.

_(Tatsuki y Renji disculpandose con sus respectivos)_

_-Disculpa la tardanza, me he perdido-_

_-Esta bien acabo de llegar- _

Ella le contó que ya había visto algunos vestidos de novia, pero él simplemente no la escuchaba.

Solo atinaba a asentir y sonreír pues no prestaba atención a lo que el decía.

_(Tatsuki y Renji)_

_-Me disculpas necesito ir al sanitario-_

-Renji-

-Tatsuki-se rieron de ellos mismos al sorprenderse por verse de nuevo- ¿Va todo bien?-

-Si…en el parque…-

-Mañana…piérdete de nuevo-le pidió el y ella accedió. Se despidieron con una sonrisa y regresaron a sus mesas, con sus parejas pretendiendo ser felices.


	2. Sin daños a terceros

**Bueno aqui esta re-editado para ver si asi os parece mejor.**

**He puesto los nombres arriba de cada dialogo para que sepan que pertenece a cada quien y cuando pongo** _ambos,_ **me refiero a Tatsuki y Renji.**

**Las cosas pueden ser sentimientos, acciones o pensamientos.**

**Espero que asi os paresca mejor.**

**Sin daños a terceros**

_**Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida, con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina.**_

_Tatsuki_

Amanecía ya, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y le daban de lleno en la cara. Hoy era el día, hoy finalmente se casaría.

Pensó en los seis meses que habían pasado, los mejores de su vida.

Y todo por estar a su lado.

Miro la ropa que llevaría ese día, intento sonreír pero le fue imposible.

_**Tarde como siempre nos llega la fortuna.**_

_Renji_

Se habían conocido en un parque; por azahares del destino sus caminos se habían cruzado y ahora se separaban para tal vez no volverse a unir jamás.

_**Tu ibas con ella, yo iba con el, jugando a ser felices por desesperados, por no aguardar los sueños, por miedo a quedar solos**_.

_Ambos_

Todo por no saber esperar.

_**Pero llegamos tarde**__**…**_

_Tatsuki_

Su mejor amiga le ayudo a ponerse el vestido, le arreglo el despeinado cabello y finalmente le coloco el velo. Se vio al espejo y no se reconoció.

_**Te vi y me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde**_…

_Renji_

Se vestía sin ver lo que hacia en realidad, pues sus pensamientos estaban lejos.

Recordando la primera vez que la vio.

_**Maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé**_. _**Tarde.**_

_Tatsuki_

Orihime insistió en tomarle una foto, agarro el ramo de rosas rosas con fuerza y sonrió forzadamente.

_**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte, tanto inventarte**_.

_Renji_

Ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

_**Tanto buscarte por las calles como loca sin encontrarte**_.

_Tatsuki_

Él era la única persona con la que se sentía protegida.

_**Y ahí va uno de tonto; por desesperado, confundiendo amor con compañía**_.

_Ambos_

Tarde descubrió que era amor de hermanos y no de pareja.

_**Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja. Te hace escoger con la cabeza, lo que es del corazón.**_

_Tatsuki_

Y ahora sabía que no había marcha atrás. La decisión estaba tomada y como fuera tenía que continuar.

_**Y no tengo nada contra ellos**_.

_Ambos_

La vio entrar por la puerta de la Iglesia y la tristeza lo invadió.

Cada paso hacia el altar, un recuerdo que volvía a despertar.

_**La rabia es contra el tiempo. Por ponerte junto a mí, tarde…tarde**_

_Ambos_

Respiraron profundo, intentando ya no pensar y sonriendo nerviosos por miedo a ser descubiertos.

_**Ganas de huir, de no verte ni la sombra, de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla, que nunca apareciste, que nunca has existido.**_

_Ambos_

Intentaría olvidarla…

Intentaría ser feliz…

Intentaría sobreponerse…

Intentaría sonreír…

Intentaría…

… solo intentaría.

_**Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo, de acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo, de mirarte a los ojos y decirte bienvenido.**_

_Ambos_

Sabia que no amaba a la persona a la que se uniría pero su alma ya estaba resignada.

_**Pero llegamos tarde**__**…**_

_**Te vi y me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde**_…

_Ambos_

La pregunta mas esperada llego y ambos dudaron en contestar.

_**Quizás en otras vidas,**_

_**Quizás en otras muertes.**_

_Ambos_

-yo…-

-yo…-

_**Que g**__**anas de rozarte, **_

_**Que g**__**anas de huir.**_

_Tatsuki e Ichigo_

-No-

-¿Ichigo?-

_**Que ganas de tocarte.**_

_**Ganas de besarte.**_

_Rukia_

-Lo siento Renji, no puedo hacer esto-

_**De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso.**_

_Tatsuki y Renji_

-Gracias-

_**De fugarnos para siempre,**_

_**Sin daños a terceros.**_

_Tatsuki y Renji en el parque_

-¿Estas perdida?-

-Así es y ¿tu?-

-No, ya encontré el lugar en el que debo estar-

_**Fin**_


	3. Te amaré

**Te amaré**

_**Te amaré, te amaré como al mundo.**_

¿Desde hacia cuanto que se conocían? No lo recordaba.

Pero aunque sabia que era una broma decidió ir a "ese" lugar.

Aún con el vestido puesto y bastante sucio de tanto que había caminado.

Había recorrido la mitad de la ciudad solo para estar ahí.

_**Te amaré, aunque tenga final.**_

Llevaba varias horas sentado en el mismo lugar, esperando a alguien que según él nunca llegaría. Pues ahora debería estar ya muy lejos y siendo muy feliz.

_**Te amaré, en lo profundo.**_

Recordó lo que le dijo la ultima vez que la vio y sonrió tristemente; por que tal vez si, tenia esperanzas.

_**Te amaré como tengo que amar.**_

_-Oi, si decides no hacerlo ya sabes donde encontrarme-_

Ella había sonreído y se había despedido haciendo una reverencia. Y hasta ahora no había pensado que esa seria la ultima vez que la vería.

_**Te amaré, te amaré como pueda.**_

-_Ya falta poco_- se dijo a si misma y siguió el camino cuestas arriba, apretando el paso y con zapatos en mano.

_**Te amaré, aunque no sea la paz.**_

-_Es tarde_- dijo mirando su reloj. Volvió a recargarse en la banca y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver mejor las estrellas.

Cinco minutos más, hasta la media noche. Es todo lo que le daría.

_**Te amaré, te amaré lo que queda.**_

-_Demonios_- el velo se había atorado en un arbusto. Y ella estaba bastante exasperada -¡_Suéltalo_!-

Se puso de pie y empezó a bajar las escaleras; debía volver a casa y enviarle un mensaje a Yuzu, pues de seguro estaría preocupada.

_**Te amaré cuando acabe de amar.**_

-¡_Entupido velo_!- le dijo ya harta mientras se quitaba las orquillas que lo sujetaban a su cabello. Lo arrojo por completo al arbusto y se dispuso a seguir subiendo.

Iba a mitad del camino cuando la vio; vestida de blanco y con sus negros cabellos algo revueltos.

_**Te amaré, te amaré si estoy muerto.**_

-_Rukia-_

Se detuvo a tres escalones de donde él estaba, lo miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa nerviosa se encogió de hombros.

_**Te amaré al día siguiente además**_

_-¿Pero... que…?-_

-_No pude, Ichigo yo… yo solo…-_

La estrecho con fuerza, temiendo que se fuera de nuevo y tal acción tomo por sorpresa a la pelinegra.

_**Te amaré, te amaré como siento.**_

_-Creí que no te vería nunca mas_- le dijo casi en un susurro.

Se relajo en sus brazos y por primera vez en todo el día, se sintió tranquila.

Esa noche debía decirle lo que sentía, aunque eso significase perder lo que tenia.

_**Te amaré con adiós, con jamás.**_

-_Pensé que no iba a encontrarte_- le dijo al oído-_Estaba_ _segura de que lo habías hecho-_

_-No-_

Dejo salir la presión que sentía en el pecho, convertida en delgadas lagrimas.

_**Te amaré, te amaré junto al viento.**_

Cayeron de rodillas al piso aun abrazados, ella feliz y él sin comprender el por que de su llanto.

_-Ai shiteru…Ichigo-_

Su voz era apenas audible, pero parecía que se lo había gritado a la cara. Y más que estar sorprendido estaba feliz y lo único que atino a decir fue.

_-Baka-_

_**Te amare como único sé.**_

_-¿Nani?-_pregunto confundida, conteniendo el llanto.

_-Ai shiteru mo…enana_- le dijo sonriendo y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo para reclamar, él la beso.

_**Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

¿Cuánto había pasado de eso? No lo recordaba.

Solo sabía que el día de su no boda, había estado con la persona que amaba. Se había deshecho de sus dudas y se había permitido ser libre.

Y después, después también.

_**Te amaré y después te amaré.**_


End file.
